


An available position

by DracoIgnis



Series: Kiss me [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jonerys, Kissing, distraction, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Daenerys is getting ready for an audience as Queen. Jon, however, would much rather if she stayed in their chamber. Jonerys flashfic with original artwork.





	An available position

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a kiss prompt request on Tumblr, prompt being: Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing. Art by DragonandDirewolf. Hope you will enjoy!

..

He started at her neck; his nose pushed in between her silver locks, his lips at her soft nape, the kisses trailing down the top of her spine. Her shoulders were bare, and his fingertips slipped across them as his face lowered, seeking deeper into the plunge of her open dress.

Daenerys sighed and arched her neck as Jon’s lips didn’t stop. “I asked you to do the buttons _up_,” she reminded him.

Jon’s fingers brushed across the soft buttons as he pulled the fabric further apart. “Perhaps,” he spoke, glancing up her back toward her face. She was peering over her shoulder down at him, but though she tried to remain stern, there was a slight smile playing on her lips. “Perhaps, but you did not tell me _when_.”

“My lord, I didn’t take you for one to linger on words.”

“Only when it’s to my advantage,” Jon spoke, his own eyes gleaming mischievously.

Another day, another audience. To Jon, it seemed the life of a Queen was not much different to the life of a lord; one sat listening to people’s woes, trying to find solutions alongside one’s council. He remembered watching Ned do the same when he was a kid. He would stand in the shadows of the Great Hall and listen to his father negotiate with the local townsfolk. But unlike his father, Daenerys’ talks would not end at noon. With seven kingdoms to watch over, the woes were never-ending. After all, no one asked for an audience with the Queen to bring thanks.

“People are waiting,” Daenerys finally said and shrugged her shoulders to get Jon off of her. “Please, Jon, don’t have me call in a chambermaid.”

“As you wish,” Jon said, his lips still on her skin, but he complied. He slowly pushed the buttons into the hooks of her dress until her back was fully covered. The red silk fell softly between his hands as he stroked through the fabric of her skirt. _Soft like water, red like fire_, he thought, _it suits her._

Daenerys turned in front of the mirror and, satisfied that Jon had truly done as told, seated herself on the edge of the bed as she started tying up her shoes. “I am sorry,” she spoke, throwing Jon an honest look of regret, “I wish I could stay, it’s just-”

“-it’s just that the work of a Queen never ends. I understand,” Jon said. “I once led the Night’s Watch. There were not as many men as serve under yourself, but it was an army nonetheless. There were many nights I didn’t sleep.”

“You appreciate duty,” Daenerys spoke with a smile, her lips only turning into a grimace as she continued to struggle with a leather strap.

_Duty is only one of many things I enjoy,_ Jon thought. He watched her for a moment before shaking his head with a slight smile. “Let me,” he offered as he walked over to her. Daenerys pulled her hands away and leaned back onto the edge of the bed frame as Jon knelt next to her and started tying her boots.

“I can get a girl in here,” she spoke. “My lord, sharing a bed does not mean you have to share in all I do.”

“But it might mean that I _want_ to,” Jon pointed out. “There.” He held up her booted foot as if presenting it to her, and she let out a laugh.

“My lord, you should’ve been a chambermaid,” she teased.

“Is a position available?” he asked, taking a hold of her other foot. He placed a soft kiss to her ankle and, as she didn’t pull away, placed a few more up across her shin.

Daenerys shivered lightly and wriggled her toes. “Oh, I don’t know,” she said. She grabbed a hold of the bed frame with one hand as she leaned forward slightly to look down at him. “I would need someone who can cater to my every need. I fear men of the North may be too, mhmm, _strong_-_minded_ to last.”

Jon smirked to her skin as he pushed his nose just below the fabric of her dress. “Knowing you,” he said, looking up at her, “I’d say you’d _need_ a strong mind to last!”

Daenerys wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him, but she chuckled as he pushed his head further beneath her skirt, his kisses wet. “You’d never last!” she said. “You’re too cheeky.”

Jon was still holding her foot in his hands. As she started wriggling, he pushed his fingertips into the soft tissue of her sole, massaging gently. It calmed her down, and through the thin fabric he could see the shadow above him disappear as she fell back into bed, allowing him to kiss all the way up past her knee.

“Oh, that’s nice,” she breathed, her toes wiggling some more.

“Aye, I may be cheeky,” Jon said, breathing hotly onto her thigh as he tickled her soft skin with his beard. “But at least I’m not late.”

For a moment, Daenerys’ body stiffened, and then she started moving all at once - she kicked her foot out from between his hands, and she pushed his face down her leg in such a hurry that he tumbled back to sit on the floor. “By the Gods, old and new,” she huffed, practically stumbling out of bed to stand. Her cheeks were red and her gaze going everywhere as she looked for whatever she might have forgotten, “you distracted me!”

“So I’m not getting the position?” Jon asked innocently as he watched her flounder around the room.

“You’re lucky if you ever see my chamber again!” Daenerys retorted. She grabbed at the door handle but hesitated for a moment, not turning the knob just yet. She took in a deep breath, clearly composing herself, then looked back over her shoulder at Jon. Her lips were pulled in a fine line of annoyance, but her eyes were heavy with something else. “My lord,” she said, and Jon perked up at her tone of voice.

“Yes, my Queen?”

“Here are some words for you to linger on; at sunset, await me in bed and don’t be late. Then we shall see what kind of position will suit you.” As he nodded and said nothing else, the sides of her lips curved into a satisfied smile, and she opened the door and walked out with the air of a winner.

Just as the door shut behind her, Jon held up her other boot as he pondered out loud: “I guess it won’t be as a chambermaid after all.”


End file.
